Armageddon HP Style
by TragicBlack666
Summary: Just like in the movie Armageddon, the world has 2 weeks before it's obliterated by an asteroid. Harry Potter and a bunch of other witches and wizards are called upon to help save the planet. Will they be able to do it? Read and find out!
1. Prologue: The News

**Title: Armageddon HP Style**

**Author: Jennifer**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or any original scenes from the movie _Armageddon._**

**Prologue: Explosion in Space**

_This is the Earth…at a time when the dinosaurs roamed a lush and fertile planet. A piece of rock just six miles wide changed all that. It hit with the force of 10,000 nuclear weapons. A trillion tons of dirt and rock hurtled into the atmosphere, creating a suffocating blanket of dust the sun was powerless to penetrate for a thousand years._

_It happened before…it WILL happen again._

_It's just a question of when._

Up in the vast ocean of space, the astronauts were doing their job to repair the broken satellite. One astronaut, James Parker, was fitted in his suit and was outside doing his job. Inside the shuttle, one of the pilots received an incoming call over the intercom from NASA. "How's it looking up there?"

"We're doing great, Houston, should be done in a couple of minutes."

James floated in the airless vacuum that was space, finishing up his job. Wait. Something was wrong here. He could feel it.

Vibration. Then an explosion. The satellite had just exploded! Before James could look behind him, rocks had ripped through his space suit and many more were heading straight for him and the shuttle.

"Houston!"

James was thrown back past the shuttle and continued to fly away from the shuttle. As he watched in terror, the shuttle exploded right in front of him. A piece of the shuttle came right for him, shattering his visor. He felt the air being sucked out of his suit, and succumbed to the darkness.

Harry James Potter was in Potions class with Slytherin, sitting next to Hermone who was sitting next to Ron. He was bored out of his mind, but didn't dare fall asleep; he had already cost Gryffindor five points that day. Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Severus," he said, "I need to see Harry. It's urgent. Very important."

"Professor, can you tell my friends?" Harry protested as he stood up and grabbed his books.

"We should probably talk alone," Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I am going to tell my friends sooner or later, so why don't you just talk with all three of us?"

"Very well," Dumbledore said, motioning for Hermione and Ron to follow. "Grab your books, because I don't think you'll be returning." They grabbed their books and the trio followed Dumbledore through the halls and up to his office.

He sat them down and began to speak. "We are in grave danger. A rogue asteroid is headed right toward us. Right toward Earth. Right now I've got 400 of the world's smartest witches and wizards working on a plan to try and deflect the asteroid."

Harry stared, apparently in shock. Hermione raised her hand in question. "What kind of damage will this do to us?"

Dumbledore sighed, the worry lines in his face growing deeper. "This is what the Bible would call Armageddon. When this asteroid hits Earth, it will kill everything and everyone. Nothing, and I mean nothing would survive."

Hermione seemed on the verge of tears. Harry stared in shock and Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly to comfort her. "Oh, my God…" Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face. "How much time do we have?" she asked.

"Approximately two weeks," Dumbledore stated.

Harry stared at him, his eyes wide. "Six billion people on the planet. Why'd you guys call me?"

END OF PROLOGUE

Love, like, or hate it?  
Please review nicely!  
All flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter One: New York Hit Hard

**Title: Armageddon HP Style  
Rated: PG-13  
Author: Jennifer  
Genres: Drama, General, Romance  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the plot or any original dialogue from the movie Armageddon.**

Chapter One: New York Hit Hard

_The people of New York never saw it coming…the meteor shower that nobody knew about. The first meteor crashed into the Empire State Building, dissolving it immediately in a cloud of dirt and dust. Innocent passersby were running for their lives as rocks the size of cars were now slamming into the sea and land._

People sleeping in their beds never had a chance. They were thrown from their beds, dashed against walls that collapsed against them, only to find themselves buried under miles of green sea.

Chaos had broken; what was happening? Where was God? As the rocks crashed into the ground, people asked themselves those very questions as they ran in terror. This was, by far, the worst thing that had ever happened…

**Location: NASA Space Center, Texas**

Harry stepped through the double doors of the main NASA building, followed by Ron and Hermione, who walked hand-in-hand. They marveled at the sights and wonders, only to be brought back to Earth by a NASA official, who shook hands with them and greeted each one of them individually. "Which one of you is Harry Potter?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said, motioning to himself. "These are my friends Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm William Artel. I assume you know why you're here?"

The trio suddenly became very serious. "Yes," Harry said with a straight face.

Inside William's office, he got straight to the point. "I have asked you here because you can help us. I know you three are only seventeen, but if you accept this mission, you will be the youngest people ever in space."

Harry shivered, and he didn't know if it was from the air conditioning or the fact that he might go into space and not come back. He figured it was choice two.

Ron shook his head. "Wait. You mean, that if we go through with this, there's a chance that we might not make it out of there alive? And you expect him to go!" He turned to Harry. "You're not going to go through with this, are you?

Harry sighed heavily. "Mr. Artel, what do I have to do?"

Ron stared at him as if he were crazy. Hermione was shocked. "Well," William said, "you need to go up on the asteroid and drill a hole big enough to fit a nuclear warhead in there. Then, you're going to take off, and once you're out of range, you'll remote detonate the bomb. But here's the thing: we're sending p two shuttles, two teams of six. There will be two pilots and four astronauts. So, you'll be training with--"

"If I do this, I'm gonna want to take my own people," Harry interrupted.

William nodded. "Okay, we can do it that way. Are you saying you'll help us?"

Harry let out a big sigh and stared at William. "Yes, sir."


	3. Chapter Two: Assembling the Team

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Rated:** PG-13

**Author:** Jennifer

**Genres:** Drama, General, Romance

**Disclaimer:** None of the HP characters belong to me, nor do any original dialogue from the movie Armageddon.

**Summary:** Just like in the movie Armageddon, the world is about to end! What will everyone do? An asteroid is about to hit Earth, and so they call on a bunch of seventeen-year-old witches and wizards to help save the world. Will they be able to do it? Read and find out!

**Chapter Two: Assembling the Team**

After the meeting with William Artel, Harry got down to business with assembling the team of students who would make the trip to space. "Draco Malfoy," Harry listed. "He may be my enemy, but he's brilliant at this sort of thing."

"How about Fred and George Weasly?" Hermione suggested. "They're jokers, but they'll keep everybody in high spirits."

"What about Dean Thomas? He's pretty strong," Ron brainstormed. Harry nodded at these two ideas.

"Oliver Wood," said Harry. "He's been playing Quidditch all his life basically, so he can make it."

"Hmm, how about Blaise Zabini?" Ron suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"We still need one more person," William said.

Harry turned to Ron. "C'mon, Ron, it's to save the world. What do you say?"

Ron sighed. He glanced at Hermione, who shook her head. "I'm sorry Mione. I have to do this." He turned to Harry. "I'll do it."

Hermione put her hand over Ron's and stared at him with tears in her eyes. "You can't," she whispered. "What if you guys don't make it back alive?"

"Hermione, this is a chance I have to take," said Ron. "I have to help. Besides, how often is it that your boyfriend gets to travel into space and save the world?"

"Ron, please don't joke about this. I don't want you to get hurt or killed is what I'm saying. I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed."

"That's why I have to do this." Said Ron.

Harry nodded. "Mr. Artel, you've got yourself a team of astronauts."

William immediately got into contact with the list of people.

Hours later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and William were greeted by six other students. "What's going on, Potter?" Draco questioned.

"Hey what's up, man?" Fred and George said in unison. Harry greeted all of them. He watched them laugh and joke around with one another. Their fun would end soon.

"So…the world's going to end? Is that what you're saying?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "None of you have to go. We can all just sit here on Earth, waiting for this big rock to crash into us and kill everything and everybody we know. The United States government just asked us to save the world. Anyone want to say no?"

"I'm not about to say no," Draco said.

"We're in!" Fred and George said in unison.

"I'll go," Oliver said.

"I'm going," Dean said.

"Blaise, you okay?" Harry asked.

Blaise looked at Harry. "I--whatever you think."

"How about you, Ron?"

"I'm in," Ron said.

"Okay," Harry said. "We go."

Draco spoke up. "I don't mean to be the materialistic weasel of the group, but, do you think we'll get paid for this?"


	4. Chapter Three: The Physicals

**Title: Armageddon HP Style**

**Author: Jennifer**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any original dialogue from the movie _Armageddon_.**

**Chapter 3: Training**

General Abbott spoke to William Artel. "If you're trying to make me feel better about this, give it up."

"To tell you the truth, I'm kind of encouraged," said William. "This guy Oliver has been playing sports all his life and would make a great leader on the mission."

"But look at Draco Malfoy. He's been getting into trouble all his life. Don't you think he's gonna somehow screw up the mission?"

"Draco may be a troublemaker, but he's very intelligent."

"So am I, and I'm not so confident. We spend $250 billion dollars a year and here's what we come out with: the fate of the planet is in the hands of a bunch of retards I wouldn't trust with a potato gun!"

Harry approached the two conversing men. William turned to him. "So what's the verdict?"

"They'll go," Harry said. "But they've made a few requests."

"Such as?"

"Such as…Draco would like to be Head Boy of the Slytherin house at his school. Um, Oliver wants to be put on a professional Quidditch team, and Ron wants to own a Wal-Mart here in the United States."

"Sure," said William. "I think we can uh…handle…some of that. Get ready, because your training begins in a while. Well, first the physicals."

"Okay," answered Harry, walking away.

2 ½ Hours Later

"Well," the doctor said to Draco, "your triglycerides are way high, and your bad cholesterol is shockingly bad."

"Bullshit!" yelled Draco.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Harry answered, trying to calm him down. "Let's not have an aneurysm."

"Fail, fail, fail!" the doctor said as he went through each health report.

"Can they physically survive the trip? That's all I need to know," William said.

"Personally," the doctor said sarcastically, "I don't know how they survived the tests."

**Author's Note: **Okay, I had no bloody idea how to go into detail about the physicals! So please, if anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to post them!

Thanks!

Skibbles


	5. Chapter Four: The Training Begins

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the original dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Four: The Training Begins**

The two teams put on their astronaut uniforms and prepared to be lowered into a giant pool of water. "Remind me again why they're doing this?" Harry asked.

William sighed and General Abbott scoffed. "You are going to this underwater simulation to demonstrate the gravity on the asteroid." William said.

They were submersed into the water and set up properly for the simulation. "So we're going swimming on this asteroid? Is that what we're doing?" Draco said sarcastically.

Harry stood beside William and coached his team through the process. "Ron, back out. You're RP's at 11,000."

"I know what I'm doing Harry!" Ron yelled into his microphone. "Drive it in further."

"Damn it, Ron, pull out now! You're gonna break the transmission!"

Ignoring Harry, Ron told his team to drive the drill in further.

"Ron! Pull out now!"

"Damn it, I know what I'm doing!"

A red buzzer sounded in the control room. "If you want to replace a member of the crew, now's the time to do it," said William.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Get him out of there. I'll deal with this."

As Ron took of his helmet, Harry strode up to him. "Do you want to quit? Is that it? Huh? You wanna go home?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "My team was doing the right thing!"

"The right thing? Your team just blew the transmission, Ron!"

As the two argued, General Abbott looked on in disgust. "So William," he said. "This is who you found to save the planet."

William shook his head. Was there really any hope for the planet?

Harry walked into the control room to find Draco sitting and staring off into space. "Where's Ron? I need to talk to him."

Draco looked at him. "He's over in the hanger with Hermione."

"Okay, thanks," Harry said, walking out of the room.

Ron and Hermione sat there, gazing into each other's eyes for the longest time. Finally, Ron moved in to kiss her softly on the mouth, then on her cheek.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron asked softly, slipping a tear-cut diamond ring onto her finger.

Hermione gazed at Ron, tears coming to her eyes. She smiled and kissed him.

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

Harry watched them in the darkness and smiled to himself. Maybe this could wait until later. He decided not to disturb them.

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_


	6. Chapter Five: A Day Off

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the original dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Five: A Day Off**

_I could stay awake_

_Just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life_

_In this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…_

Harry walked with William. "I want my team to have the night off."

"What if they talk? What if they get hurt?"

"What if they get up there and forget what they're fighting for? Did you see those guys? They're ready to crack."

"I don't know…" William's voice trailed off.

"Do you have any family, William?" Harry asked.

"A wife and two daughters," he answered.

"Wouldn't you like to spend tonight with your wife and daughters? For all we know, this could be the last night they ever see Earth. I don't think it's too much to let them spend it with their families."

William nodded.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Make this happen." With that, Harry walked away.

At 7:00 that evening, the gates opened, and the two teams were set free for their night off before launch the next day. Fred and George immediately went to a novelty shop to load up on tricks to play on their night of freedom.

"Hey, what's this?" George asked, holding up a fake cigarette.

"It must be one of those candy sticks," Fred shrugged.

"Mmm. Yummy!" George exclaimed as he popped it into his mouth. The look on his face told Fred that it wasn't a candy stick. He spit it out and threw the fake cigarette across the shop.

**Author's Note: YAY! The Animal Crackers Scene!**

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

"You know what I was thinking?" Ron said to Hermione.

"What?" she replied, giggling.

"I really don't think that the animal cracker qualifies as a cracker," he answered, holding up a sugary lion-shaped cookie.

"Why?"

"Well, it's sweet, which to me suggests cookie, and, I don't know, putting cheese on something is a characteristic of what makes a cracker a cracker. I don't know why I thought of that, I just…" Ron's voice trailed off and he smiled.

"Baby you have such sweet pillow talk," Hermione said, running a hand through his hair.

"We have a little animal cracker discovery channel thing going here," he said. "Watch the gazelle as he grazes through the open plains." He moved the gazelle animal cracker up her stomach. "Now look as the cheetah approaches. Watch as he stalks his prey." She smiled. "Now the gazelle's a little spooked. He could head north…" he moved the cookie up to her breasts, "to the mountainous peaks above," she laughed, "Or he could go south. The gazelle now faces man's most perilous question: north? Or south? Way…down…under."

"Baby?" Hermione said. He looked up at her. "Is it possible that anyone else in the world is doing this very same thing at this very same moment?"

He stared into her eyes. "I hope so. Otherwise, what the hell are we trying to save?"

They smiled and moved in for a kiss.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_


	7. Chapter Six: Shanghai Surprised

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Six: Shanghai Surprised**

"It's coming in at 30,000 miles an hour!" William yelled as he and other NASA officials ran through the office building.

"It's going to strike Southeast Asia in two minutes," one of the officials said.

"We're gonna have to warn—"

"Warn who? The entire South Pacific?" William exclaimed.

_The people of Shanghai were peacefully enjoying their day…it was nothing out of the ordinary…yet._

_Many people were at work, some sat outside their homes with their loved ones, talking, smiling, holding each other. Some sat in the grass staring at the now-tranquil sky, wondering what it would be like if they were to die at that very instant._

_They never expected what would happen next. The meteor shower that seemed to appear out of nowhere; it struck office buildings, restaurants, homes, lakes and seas. So many people died in that instant..._

William covered his face with his hands at the news of the meteor shower and how many had died. His pager beeped. He looked at the message. "So the whole world knows," he said, sighing exasperatedly.

Harry stood in the background, listening to William talk. His legs were shaky. Were they really going into space? Was this reality? Was there actually a chance that he could die? His legs became shaky as he walked over to William.

"You know," William said, "I still remember the first, middle, and last name of every astronaut who qualified for the training program." He looked at Harry. "I was assigned to be an official, but boy I wanted to go up there. I wanted to be one of those guys with a mission patch on my arm. I tell ya, I'd be in that shuttle with ya, if I could."

Harry smiled knowingly. "You don't want to be up in that shuttle any more than I do."

William's smile faded. "Well, good luck in Florida tomorrow."


	8. Chapter Seven: Launch Day in Florida

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Seven: Launch Day in Florida**

**Location: Kennedy Space Center, Florida**

Outside the launch site was crowded with bystanders and news reporters.

"The death of 50,000 people in Shanghai yesterday has stunned the nation…"

"A French satellite has tracked a large object in space…"

"There appears to be some project involving a space launch and drilling. We don't know any details yet, but NASA officials are hinting that there could indeed be a very serious problem. They're calling this a global killer…"

"The president will speak to all of you within the hour."

Harry walked outside to find Hermione sitting on the ground, staring up at the sky. "Hermione?" he called softly. Hermione stood up and turned to face him. "I got your note," he said. "What are ya doing out here?"

"Uh…just—just thinking," was her reply.

"Listen, Hermione. I'm sorry I got myself and Ron, and everybody else for that matter into this. I just—I don't think I did the right thing and—"

"You're wrong. I'm the one who's sorry. I guess I just didn't want you to take the risk of dying up there." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "And don't talk like you're not coming back. Promise me that you'll come back."

"Okay," was all he could say before becoming choked up.

"Say I promise."

He sighed. "I promise, Hermione." With that, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay."

"If it's not too much trouble, could you please bring my fiancé home with you?" She asked through her tears.

"Oh, Jesus," he whispered, smiling.

The President of the United States got up to speak. "I stand before you, not as the President of the United States, not as the leader of a country, but as a citizen of humanity.

"We are faced with the very gravest of challenges. The Bible calls this day Armageddon—the end of all things. But for once in the history of the world, a species has the technology to prevent its own extinction. Using weapons that were once used for mass destruction, we have the will, the freedom to fight this—to wage this terrible war.

"Every step up the ladder of science, everything that can be done is being called into service. For those of you traveling into the heavens, I say to you godspeed, and good luck."

"Astronauts!" the NASA official motioned for them to leave the room and walk that long walk to the shuttles.

Harry, his knees shaky, walked out to where Hermione was standing. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?" he said, hugging her and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Ron came out with the rest, and stopped when he saw Hermione. He caressed her cheek with his hand. **(Author's Note: I love this scene!)** "All my bags are packed…" he sang while smiling. "I'm ready to go…I'm standing here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye."

He lifted her into the air and swung her around. "So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go…"

He kissed her. She giggled. "Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again," that's when Fred and George started singing.

Then everyone joined in. "Leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again…"

Ron set Hermione down on her feet. "I'm marrying you," he said.

"You bet your ass you are," she laughed. She watched him walk away, and her smile faded and tears came to her eyes. _Please bring them back, God. Please._

_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh baby, I hate to go…_


	9. Chapter Eight: The Countdown

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Eight: The Countdown**

As the two teams walked toward the shuttles that they were assigned to, Harry began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was really happening. The Earth was in grave danger, and it was up to him and his friends to save it.

They sat in the shuttles, _Freedom _and _Independence_, with Fred, Ron, Blaise, and Dean in the _Independence_, and Draco, George, Oliver, and Harry in the _Freedom_. They talked quietly to each other as they were being strapped into their seats. "Hey Harry," Draco said.

"Yeah?"

"We're sitting on two million moving parts, three thousand gallons of fuel, and one giant nuclear warhead. Makes you feel good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry said unsure of himself.

"Hey Fred, how ya feeling?" Ron said to his brother.

"Well, I've got that excited-scared feeling right now. It's like ninety-eight percent excited, two percent scared. Or it could be—maybe it's two percent excited, ninety-eight percent scared. That's the excitement of it. You don't know."

"Fred?" Ron interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You're blabbling."

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

"Get ready for launch in T-minus three minutes," said one of the officials.

Harry was sitting in his seat, strapped in tightly, when a voice came through his intercom. "Astronauts, close and lock your visors," said the voice. Harry and the others obeyed the command.

The next voice he heard belonged to William Artel. "Alright, gentlemen, you're our warriors up there. You're already heroes, so just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Launch commencing in five…four…three…two…one…"

Harry felt a large rumbling underneath him, and he knew now that there was no turning back. He looked out the window with the others as the shuttle lifted off of the ground. He knew he had to do the best that he could. For love. For honor. For mankind. And he knew, deep down, that he would.

"_Freedom_ is on the grid," said an official.

Ron watched the ground, the earth that he knew as his home, grow smaller as the shuttle lifted off the ground and into the sky.

"_Independence_ is on the grid," another official said. "William, they're all yours," he said.

William smiled. "Alright, let's get back to work!"

Harry talked to his teammates about what he thought the mission would be like. Finally, the trip smoothed out and they were allowed to open their visors.

Ron opened his visor and looked out. "We're in space!" he exclaimed. "Of course, this is just the beginning part of space. We haven't even gotten to outer space yet."

They all talked vividly, trying to avoid what was really on their minds: would they make it or not? Only time would tell…


	10. Chapter Nine: Rendezvous with Russians

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any original scenes and dialogue from the movie _Armageddon_.

**Chapter 9: Rendezvous With Russians**

The two shuttles had been traveling through space for about an hour when William's voice came over their intercoms. "In just a second, you're going to dock with the Russian Space Station to refill on your fuel. Now, the cosmonaut has been up there by himself for eighteen months. Most of us don't even have cars that old. So don't be surprised if he's a little…off."

A few minutes later, they attached the doors to the doors of the Space Station. "Now," one of the pilots warned, "This station has been programmed to simulate gravity. It might make you queasy."

"Oh, well, that's good," Draco said sarcastically. "I haven't thrown up in about an hour."

The pilots opened the doors and the two teams walked off the shuttles and through the Space Station, looking for the cosmonaut. "Hello? Anyone home?" Harry called.

Suddenly, he was there. "First thing is, this is not gas station! This is sophisticated laboratory."

He pointed to Ron. "I need you to come with me." Ron followed him down a ladder and into a scary-looking chamber. "Now, you watch this meter. 150, okay. 160, okay. 200, bad disaster for space station. If meter reaches two hundred, you can call for Volga by pressing this button…" he pointed to a button. "And then you pull this lever down."

"Okay. What's Volga?"

"I am Volga Speitzertzarbec." Ron nodded understandingly as Volga climbed the ladder.

Up in the control room, the rest of the teams were busy hooking up tubes to the shuttles. "Okay, prepare for fuel transfer!" one of the pilots yelled. Volga flipped a switch, and the fuel transfer began. Little did they know of the leak in one of the tubes…

Ron watched the meter slowly climb its way to two hundred. His heart rate raced. He pushed the button. "Volga, the uh…the pressure's climbing! Is this a bad thing?" Unfortunately, Volga could not hear him, nor could anyone else.

Finally, Fred looked at the screen and saw Ron's panicky face. "Um, Volga? Something's wrong in the fuel pod!"

Volga looked at the screen. "Oh no!" He ran over to the entrance of the fuel pod and yelled to Ron, "Pull lever!"

"This is the lever!" Ron screamed, holding up the broken lever.

"How're things going?" an official asked William. "Not good," he said, his voice shaky and his breathing shallow. "We got sparks and fire in the fuel pod!"

"What's going on up there? Guys, I am detecting thermal variations in the fuel pod!" William yelled.

"Get back to the shuttle ASAP! We have to do an emergency breakaway!" A pilot yelled.

"Ron's still in there!" Harry yelled.

Volga climbed down the ladder and helped Ron out of the fuel chamber. When they reached the doors, they found, to their misfortune, that they were already shut. "We have to find another way out!" Volga yelled, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Ron's still in there!" An official yelled.

"Tracking Ron, he's climbing."

"Emergency breakaway now!"

"I so do not approve of this idea," Ron said as he and Volga prepared to go through an extremely icy cold chamber.

"Is minus one hundred! Very cold! Must hold breath or lungs freeze!" Volga exclaimed as they made their way into the chamber.

Back on the ships, everyone was going crazy trying to figure out what to do. The pilots were telling everyone to be seated, that they were going to break away at any second. But the rest of the crew protested, saying that they weren't going to leave Ron behind.

Soon, there was a banging on the door of _Independence_, and Ron and Volga burst in. They managed to shut the door once more, and the two shuttles tore away from the space station as it burst into flames.

A voice came over the intercom. "Is everyone okay?"

They laughed, relieved laughter. "We're fine," one of the pilots of the _Independence_ said. "Everyone is safely aboard and accounted for. We're even heavy one cosmonaut."

With that, the two shuttles prepared to slingshot around the moon.


	11. Chapter Ten: Slingshot in Space

**Title: **Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Ten: Slingshot in Space**

As the shuttles approached the moon, the teams wondered what it would be like to slingshot around it. Harry was wondering what they were doing back on Earth.

"Two minutes to radio interrupt," one official said.

As the NASA team coached the pilots into preparation for slingshotting around the moon, William was pacing quickly, his hands behind his back.

""So is this the part where we hold on real tight and uh…hope we don't die?" Ron asked nervously.

"Everybody hang on this could get a little rough," one of the pilots said. "Engaging FOD Radar."

They sped up, and the two teams settled back in their seats and hoped everything would turn out okay.

"It's dark. We lost them," said an official.

"9 ½ G's for eleven minutes," William said. "I'd start praying right about now."

As the shuttles sped up more and more, the looks on everyone's faces was more and more frightened.

"We're going awful fast!" Ron yelled.

"Don't worry, this is normal!" Fred screamed back.

"How would you know?" Ron yelled to his brother.

On the _Freedom _shuttle, everyone sat way back in their seats, too scared to say anything.

Then, they were in the final stage. "This isn't normal!" Fred yelled.

"What do you mean this isn't normal?" Ron questioned.

"THIS IS WAY WORSE!" Fred screamed loudly.

Finally, the pilots sighed a big sigh of relief. "We're maxed! 22,500 miles an hour!"

"Radio is back up," said an official.

Everyone clapped. "Let's get back to work," exclaimed William.

They had finished slingshotting around the moon. But what dangers awaited them next…?


	12. Chapter Eleven: Independence Lost

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Eleven: _Independence_ Lost**

As they finished slingshotting around the moon, the pilots of the two ships turned on the evasive radar to help filter out debris. Hopefully, most of the asteroid's tail debris would be pulled out of the way by the moon's gravity. Hopefully.

"There might be a little bit of turbulence here," said the pilot of the _Independence._

Ron just hoped there wasn't too much turbulence. He was sick enough from slingshotting around the moon, he just didn't need anything else.

"Houston! Damn! We have debris!"

William's heart was racing. The pilots of Independence were yelling into microphone.

"We're dumping auxiliary boosters!"

Then, it happened. A small piece of rock, about the size of a car, crashed into one of _Independence's_ main thrusters.

"We're hit!"

Everyone at NASA stared, terror in their eyes, as the ship began to go down. William was panic-stricken.

"Mayday, Houston, mayday, I repeat, we are going down!"

"_Freedom_! I repeat, we're going down! Everyone go to your own life support! Lock yourself in the cargo bay!"

"No…" Harry watched as the ship that carried his best friend for seven years, was hit by meteors.

"Good luck, _Freedom._" Came over their intercom one last time.

Then one of the pilots of _Freedom_ spoke to the NASA Center. "Houston, _Independence_ is a dead stick. They're not going to make it."

Hermione stared at the screens as the ship that carried the love of her life crashed and burned.

"Houston, _Independence_ has gone down."

Hermione was crying now, she didn't care who saw or what they thought. She turned away from the screens. She couldn't bear to watch it anymore.

"Okay, when I touch this baby down, full reverse thrust!" yelled one of the pilots of _Freedom_.

Something was coming at them. But it wasn't a meteor. "Hey, what the hell is that? Is that the _Independence_?" Harry yelled.

"Houston, we overshot our landing field, I repeat, we overshot our landing field!"

"Oh, no!" came Draco's exaggerated reply.

As they prepared to land on the meteor, everything was topsy-turvy. Violent, turbulent, the trip seemed like a failure.

Everyone was strapped tightly in their seats, hoping they wouldn't die. Finally they stopped moving. They had landed.

"Initiate system light system check," said one of the pilots. "Make sure we can still get off this rock."

"Our electrical system is screwed. I'm going to backup."

"Oh, God," moaned Draco, his head in his hands.

"Let's just ask God to take care of our friends," Harry said quietly. "May they rest in peace."

"Amen," replied George, Oliver, and Draco.

"Come in, _Freedom_, this is Capcom Huston," said a NASA official.

"Come on, Harry, Draco, somebody." Another one said. "_Freedom_, this is Capcom Houston. Do you read me?"

Hermione walked in and William turned to her. "Maybe you shouldn't be here," he said.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she answered.

"Get the tools unpacked and ready," said Harry.

"Radio signal's dead," said one of the pilots.

"Going to the backup generator," said the other pilot. "Radio signal's gonna be cut in half."

"Sight 202, lateral grid nine, section 15-h-32. Captain America here blew the landing by twenty-six miles." Draco stated.

"How do you know that?" the pilot asked.

"Because I'm a genius," was Draco's reply. "Anyone want to know why we were shooting for grid A?"

"Why?"

"Because thermal sensors indicated that grid nine was compressed iron ferrite. Which means you landed us on a goddamn iron plate."

"Oh, God, please tell me we still got one of them," William prayed.

Hermione cried softly, holding the ring that Ron had given her.

"_Independence_ has flatlined."

Or has it…?


	13. Chapter Twelve: Freedom Good to Go

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own an of the original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Twelve: _Freedom_ Good to Go**

"_Independence_ has flatlined."

Ron lay unconscious, but alive nonetheless, under a pile of rubble. He awoke suddenly, with a start. He pushed some of the wreckage out of the way and uncovered his brother. He lay there with his eyes closed, not moving, not breathing.

"Fred!" Ron cried. "No!"

He held his brother for what seemed like the longest time. "Can anybody hear me?" he yelled. "Hello!"

_All our tears have reached the sea_

_A part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_New wind is going to find yourself_

_That's where your journey starts…_

"Ron!" came a voice.

"Where are you?" Ron called.

"I'm here," replied Volga, appearing from a pile of wreckage.

Ron reluctantly let go of his brother and walked over to Volga. "It's just us," Ron said sadly. "Volga, it's just us."

"Hey, down here!" came a voice from below the rubble

Ron and Volga pushed it away to find Blaise laying on his back in the destroyed shuttle. "Oh, man, I've never been so happy to see you," he said to Ron. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly face!"

Blaise stood up and the three of them walked toward the Armadillo. "We're only three astronauts left now," said Volga.

"We're not even astronauts. We're school students," came Ron's reply.

"Houston, do you read?" one of the pilots said over the radio.

"Check your main thrusters," said the other pilot.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Harry.

Finally, after a lot of preparation, they walked into the airlock and opened the door that led them outside to the asteroid. They walked a few yards, trying to adapt to the new surroundings and find a good place to drill.

"This place is like Dr. Seuss's worst nightmare," muttered Draco.

"Iron ferrite…it's all iron ferrite," said one of the pilots.

"God, I hate knowing everything," moaned Draco.

"Alright, we'll get better signal transmission for the radio up there," the pilot said, pointing.

"Bring Oliver in." At that moment, Oliver came in driving the Armadillo.

"We couldn't have picked a worse spot to drill," said Draco.

"Well, I can pretty much guarantee it's not going to be thicker than fifty feet," Harry said.

"How do you figure that?" asked Draco.

"Cause if it is, we're screwed."

Then, they began to drill. "You alright, Oliver?" Harry asked.

"Just makin' hole," was his reply.

They all watched in amazement as the drill chewed through the rock. "Friggin' outer space," Oliver grumbled.

"Alright, let's punch it through!" Harry yelled.

The drill shuddered violently, as though it had a mind of its own. "Hey, Harry, you see that?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I see it, but what is it?"

"Aw damn, we broke a drill bit!" Oliver yelled.

"Wow, this is a goddamn Greek tragedy," Draco commented.

"We've all see broken drill heads before, right?" asked Harry.

"Not after ten feet," George replied.

"I've never seen one," said Draco.

"Well now you've seen one," replied Harry.

"What do you want?" George asked.

"Unpack the judge!"

Blaise, Ron, and Volga got in the Armadillo. "Do you know what you're doing?" Volga said as he stared at Ron sitting in the driver's seat.

"No. You know what? I have no idea what I'm doing! This button—" he pressed a button on the control panel—"I have no idea what that does! All I know is that I lost one of my friends and my own brother back there, we're miles from Harry's shuttle, we don't know if he's okay, and I'm trying to get rid of this damn beeping!" he pushed a beeping red button repeatedly.

"Houston, can you read me? This is the _Freedom_," the female pilot said.

The NASA team rushed around, pressing buttons and working to get up whatever radio connection they had with _Freedom._

"Shut up, I'm getting something," she yelled.

The people at NASA were relieved that it wasn't just their imagination. William sighed. "Thank God we have you, _Freedom_."

"Lock their coordinates before we lose them again!" someone yelled.

"Houston…Houston—we lost them," said the pilot. "Get the remote satellite hooked up!"

"I'm gonna show you how we do things where I come from," Ron said. He fired the guns on the Armadillo and blasted hundreds of holes in the wall of the shuttle. "Get ready!" with that he drove through the wall and out onto the asteroid.

"Seed it," said Harry.

They drove the drill further into the asteroid. "Come on guys, the clock is ticking! Let's go, go, go, go, go!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver, I need more power out here!" Harry yelled.

"Whatever you say, boss," Oliver replied. "Let's drill through this turd!"

"Come on, come on, come on," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Dig…dig…dig. Chew this iron bitch up."

"Draco…" Harry called.

"What is it?"

"I think the transmission's stuck!"

"No! Shut it down! Shut it down!" Harry screamed, waving his arms.

Suddenly, there was a big burst, and Harry was thrown backward off his feet.

"Harry, are you okay?" George yelled.

"Blew the transmission. Damn it!" Harry cursed, standing up. "Come on, God, just a little help. That's all I'm asking."

"I think we're close enough, he might've heard you," said Draco.

"We have a problem," said a NASA official.

"What is it?" William said.

"Before the crash of the _Independence_, the asteroid's lunar roll was stable."

"But now…?"

"But now the lunar roll is unstable on all four axes."

William sighed. "What does this do for radio communication?"

"Not good. We'll have definite contact with the shuttle for only seven more minutes. After that it's radio darkness."

"For how long?"

"After seven minutes…we may never hear from them again. But we're trying to bounce a signal off a Russian military satellite and reestablish contact that way."

General Abbott spoke. "If we lose communication, when do we lose the ability to remote detonate that nuke?"

"If we have radio communication for seven minutes, then we can remote detonate for an additional five."

Another official spoke up. "What he's saying, General, is that after twelve minutes, we may lose the ability to remote detonate."

"I've got to inform the president," General Abbott said, walking away.

Harry and Draco walked back onto the ship after losing two drill bits and blowing their first transmission. They got to work on unpacking their third drill bit and second transmission when the pilot walked in. "We're drilling through some kind of metal I've never seen before," Harry said.

"So how deep are we?" the pilot, Colonal Smith said.

"We could really use your help with unpacking this next transmission," Harry said, obviously ignoring Colonal Smith's question.

"I have an assessment report due now. We're supposed to be at two hundred feet. So…how deep are we?"

"Not as deep as we'll be when you shut up and help us unpack this transmission."

"We have eight hundred feet to drill. You've had two and-a-half hours. What is our current depth?"

"Harry stared Colonal Smith in the eye. "We're at fifty-seven feet," he said. "Now if you'll help us unpack this trans…" But Colonal Smith was walking quickly out of the room. "Colonal Smith! Wait here, Draco," Harry said. "Colonal Smith!"

The screen was blurred and full of static. "That's as good as it's gonna be right now," said the female pilot, NASA commander Teg.

Colonal Smith sat down in front of the screen. "Houston do you copy? We got a signal of a remote satellite." He held up a card that read "U.S. Air Force Drill-Time Only. Zero Depth." "Puts drilling final at ten hours. Please advise, that's four hours past zero barrier. Please advise."

"What the hell is…" Harry looked at the card. "'Zero Depth'? and who are you talking to? Is that William? Move over…" Harry got in front of the screen. "William, this is what happens when you drill. We cannot use your 'Personnel Only Drill-Time' card!"

"We're losing coms again," said Commander Teg.

"Is he getting this?" Harry yelled.

"Give me the coms," Colonal Smith said. "This means no communication."

"Then we'll go back to the cargo bay and fix the remote satellite!"

"Guess what, Harry. You had your chance. You didn't do it."

"My men and I will go and get this hole dug!"

"You and your men are the biggest mistake in the history of NASA!" Colonal Smith yelled. Harry stared in shock.

"We've lost communications," a voice said. William sighed.

"Things aren't lookin' too good right now," said an official.

"No shit. We got to get that radio back up."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Secondary Protocol

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Thirteen: Secondary Protocol**

"Mr. President, you've got to make a decision," said one of the president's advisors. "We can remote detonate the bomb for only another five minutes."

Back at NASA, the phone rang. General Abbott picked up. "Abbott here. Yes, Mr. President. I understand sir. Yes, we saw that too. But what if we—" his face grew solemn as he hung up the phone. "William, get them out of there. Evac right now."

"What's goin' on?" William asked.

"I've been ordered to override the system." Then, the elevator door opened and a bunch of scary-looking men in blue uniforms entered the room.

"Well what is this?" William asked.

"Secondary protocol."

"But they haven't even drilled the damn hole yet!"

The General sighed. "The President's advisors feel that the drilling isn't working."

"Well then the president better fire his so-called advisors because if we detonate that nuke on the surface, we waste a perfectly good bomb! And we have ONE chance to save this planet!"

Up in space, things weren't going too well. Colonal Smith punched in the key code that unlocked a safe…which held a card labeled "Secondary Protocol", and a gun.

Commander Teg could only watch in shock as he loaded and cocked the gun.

Meanwhile, things were going crazy at NASA. William was on the phone trying to talk the president out of his decision. "Yes, I understand that completely sir. But my point is very, very simple. I think you should trust me on this cause I know something about it. I guarantee you, if you do this, you kill us all. Yes sir. General, the president wants to talk with you."

General Abbott took the phone. "Yes sir…yes sir." He hung up the phone. "The orders are to remote detonate in thirty seconds."

Hermione ran up to him but two of the scary-looking men held her back. "You have not told them yet," she exclaimed. She struggled. "THAT IS MY BEST FRIEND UP THERE!" she screamed.

William turned to the General, his eyes filled with anger. "This is one order you shouldn't follow, and you _fucking_ know it!" he turned to the two men holding Hermione back. "Let her go!" they released her.

One man took two keys off of a string around his neck. "Your key, sir," he said, handing a key to General Abbott. The General put it in the first keyhole.

The other man put his key in the second keyhole.

"God be with them," General Abbott whispered.

Up in the vast ocean of space, they were unpacking the next transmission when Draco heard a beeping noise and a machine turn on. He turned his head and his eyes went wide in fright. "Harry," he said meekly. "The clock on that nine-foot nuclear weapon is ticking."

"Oh my God…" Harry whispered. "SMITH! Get back here now!"

Colonal Smith came running in. "What is it?"

"It just came on all by itself!" Harry yelled.

"Secondary protocol," Smith murmured.

"Secondary protocol? What?"

"Secondary protocol! They're detonating this thing from Earth!"

"What do you mean detonating it from Earth? We haven't had time to drill the hole yet!"

"Get your helmets on now!"

"How do we turn this thing off?" Draco asked, fear residing in his voice.

"Get ready to evac right now!"

"Smith, I got two men out on that rock! We can't just leave!"

"I got a man out there, too! Prepare to evac now!"

"I'm not leaving my men!" Harry yelled.

"If they're not back by the time we're done, we leave without 'em."

"Okay why don't we just simplify things and turn the bomb off right now?" Draco asked.

"If you don't detonate that thing eight hundred feet on the fault line, all you're gonna have a real expensive fireworks show!" Harry yelled.

Draco almost collapsed from being so afraid. "This is turning into a surrealistic nightmare," he said to himself.

"Watson, listen to me," William said over intercom to a NASA official. "I want you to kill it. Kill the uplink."

Watson nodded and hurried back to his computer. It would take time…time they didn't have.

"Smith, give us the time and shut this bomb down, now," Harry said while trying not to throw up from fear.

"It's not my call," said Smith, working on unstrapping the bomb.

"Then whose call is it?"

"The order to detonate can only come from the president," Smith said.

"Smith, shut the damn bomb down now!"

"I'm telling you, it's not my call," Smith breathed.

"Well guess what," Harry said, grabbing a wrench, with the intention of smashing the bomb with it, "I just made the call for you!" he raised the wrench over his head.

Smith pulled out his gun and aimed it at Harry. "Don't," he said. "You could set it off."

"Jesus, what're you doing with a gun in space?" Draco asked.

At that moment, George and Oliver walked in. "Okay," George said. "What'd we miss?"

"I'm gonna give you three seconds to shut this bomb down. Then I'm gonna make you shoot me," Harry whispered.

Right then, the bomb stopped ticking. Everyone looked at it. Then at Harry, who still had the wrench over his head.

Smith lowered his gun, and Harry whacked him with the wrench. Then he opened up the wrench's jaws and clamped them around Smith's neck. "Come all this way just to blow me and my friends up, is that it?" Harry growled.

"It could start again. It could've been a warning," Smith choked out.

"Sir, the override. It's been overridden." One of the scary-looking men said to General Abbott.

William turned to another official. "I bought us a couple of minutes, so get that radio working, okay? Hurry."

The General looked at the screen. "Do it again," he said.

William sighed. "Keep trying."

Harry still had the wrench around Smith's neck when the bomb turned back on. "Oh, Jesus," mumbled Draco. "Here we go again."

"Why did you even bother to make the trip up here?" Harry asked.

"To do the right thing, to see that it's done," said Smith.

Harry opened the wrench and let go of Smith. Then he kneeled down. "For God's sakes, think about what you're doing," Harry said to him. "Why are you listening to someone that's a hundred thousand miles away? We're here. Nobody down there can help us. So if we don't get this job done, then everybody's gone."

"One minute," said Draco, staring at the bomb.

"I have been dealing with all sorts of dangers all my life. And I have never, _never_ given up on that job, no matter how hard it is. And by God I am not going to give up on this one."

"Forty-two seconds," said Draco.

Smith stared in amazement. "You swear on your parents' graves, on my life, that we can get this hole dug?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I will make eight hundred feet. I swear to God I will."

"Then let's turn this bomb off."

Harry grasped Smith's hand and pulled him to his feet. Would they be able to do it in time?

They worked hard. First they had to open the control panel. Then they worked at disconnecting wires. They looked at the clock. Fourteen seconds. They had to work faster. The beeping on the bomb became faster as the time narrowed down.

5….

4….

3….

2….

Finally, they shut the bomb off. Draco breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Sir, the bomb has stopped at two seconds," someone said to the General. "Have we lost complete radio contact?"

"We got some magic happening!" an official said. "We were able to bounce signals of Russian and French military satellites!"

Then, Harry's voice came through the intercom and his face appeared on the screen. "Houston, do you copy? Houston, you have a problem. I repeat, you have a problem. See, I promised my best friend that I'd be coming home. Now I don't know what you're doing down there, but we have a hole to dig up here."

William smiled. Hermione laughed happily. Maybe there was hope after all.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Jumping the Canyon

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters (damn!), nor do I own any of the original scenes or dialogue from the movie.

**Chapter Fourteen: Jumping the Canyon**

Ron, Blaise, and Volga stared at the large canyon in the rock that lay before them. "This is great," Ron said with sarcasm. "We just happen to run into the grand canyon on this rock." Then he was struck with an idea.

"What did Commander Teg say in training, about how if she kicked you in the balls you would float away?" Ron said to Blaise. Blaise nodded.

They got in the Armadillo. "Okay, Volga, go over the plan again," Ron said.

"We drive to the edge of the canyon, turn main thrusters off, we float right over it, and then we turn thrusters back on, and we gonna go down nice and slow."

"Yeah, let's do this," Blaise said.

"Is this going to work?" Ron asked.

Volga shook his head. "I don't know."

"You know what? Just lie to me, okay?"

"The odds are fifty-fifty, no more like seventy-thirty. But the good thing is, if this works, you'll all be heroes like me."

"Screw it. We're jumping over this canyon," Ron said, driving toward the edge.

As they got closer and closer, Volga prepared to press the button to turn off the thrusters. "3, 2, 1…up!" he yelled before turning them off.

They reached the edge and began to float right over it, just like in the plan.

"Yeah, baby!" Blaise yelled.

Ron laughed triumphantly. But what he saw next wiped the smile off his face. They were heading right toward a piece of rock, and couldn't turn. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he screamed.

The wheel of the Armadillo punched through the rock. The three astronauts were thrown backwards.

"Okay, we're floating into outer space," Volga muttered.

"Alright, this could be a little bit of a problem," Ron said.

"Thrusters on," Volga said, pressing a button. But unfortunately, they didn't work. "I HATE THIS MACHINE!" Volga yelled angrily. "I'm going outside," he said.

"Wait! You're going outside?" Ron questioned skeptically.

"I AM THE ONLY CERTIFIED ASTRONAUT HERE AND I'M SAVING YOUR ASS!" with that, he put on his helmet and climbed outside onto the top of the Armadillo.

"Yeah, we'll listen to him. Right," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Hurry up, Volga! We're about a mile off the asteroid!" Ron yelled.

"Just a second!" Volga worked hard at trying to fix the thrusters. "Working now?"

"No, it's not working!"

Then, they hit another rock. This time, it hit Volga. "We lost Volga!" Ron screamed.

"No, I'm still here," Volga called.

Finally, Ron pressed the button and the thrusters came on. They landed back on the asteroid with a THUD! Ron slowed the Armadillo down until it had stopped moving.

"Thank you, Jesus. Thank you, Lord, oh, thank you!" Blaise prayed.

Volga came back in. "Now I'm really a Russian hero!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Ron yelled.

"Good odds, good odds," Volga exclaimed breathlessly.

What would happen next? Only God knew…


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Malfoy Loses It

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Fifteen: Malfoy Loses It**

"Alright, drive it in further," Harry coached.

"Whoa," Draco muttered to himself, as he picked up a machine gun, "nice. How come we didn't get any training for this? Heh, I could take out this asteroid single-handedly. Alright guys, take a break and step back. I'll take it from here."

Then he started firing the gun. "Whoa! Sorry Harry!" Draco yelled as Harry ducked.

"Draco, what in the hell are you doing?" Harry screamed.

"Draco stopped firing the gun for a minute. "Wow! This is so much fun it's freaky!"

Everyone ducked for cover as Draco began firing again. "Meet your maker, asteroid!" Draco yelled as he fired at the large rock.

Smith tackled him to the ground.

"Have you lost your mind, Draco?" Harry asked.

"He's got space dementia," said Smith.

Then the ground started to shake. Oliver looked in fear. "Oliver," Harry said. "Downshift slowly and put it in reverse."

The ground began to tremble more violently. "Oh, God, this is not good," Oliver exclaimed.

"Oliver! Back out now!" Harry screamed.

"Oh, Jesus, help me!" Oliver yelled.

Then, the Armadillo began to lift off the ground. "I'm bailing!" Oliver said as he went to get out. But it was too late. The Armadillo tumbled backwards, out of sight.

"NOOO!" Screamed Harry.

"Goodbye Oliver," said Draco.

"OLIVER!"

"Take care, buddy."

And just like that, Oliver was gone, and so was their drill and all their equipment. Harry walked over to where the Armadillo had been and picked up a handful of dust. Letting it run through his fingers, a single tear ran down his face. "Get ahold of William," he said. "Prepare the world for bad news."

"_We're getting sketchy information that the mission has suffered massive failure. And what we're trying to do right now is find out exactly what that means._

"_I repeat, we're getting leaky information from several NASA officials, several hurrying home to be with their families, that the drilling was…unsuccessful."_

"_Many have flocked to churches and synagogues, praying."_

"_This could very well be our final hour."_

"_We're going to go off the air now…good luck, and God bless."_

"Well, I guess we'll do it the president's way. I'll order an evac," said William.

"Can they still take off?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice.

"We hope so," he said, turning away.

She tackled him to the ground. "You were the one that pulled them into this! That is my best friend up there, so I don't want to hear 'we hope so'!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Chaos on Earth

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, though I would like to, nor do I own any original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Sixteen: Chaos on Earth**

The NASA team rushed around, trying to adapt to what was happening. They had tracked a piece of the rock heading towards Earth.

"We got incoming!" someone yelled. "Incoming over Europe. I think one's about to hit near Paris."

_The people in Paris were enjoying the bright sunny day, sitting at outdoor cafés, working, or just enjoying their freedom. Suddenly, the sky grew dark. Everyone looked up, right as a meteor crashed into the streets. So many were killed in that instant, so many others injured._

_More rocks fell from the sky, crashing into the lakes and seas, killing all who were standing too close._


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Ron to the Rescue

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own and original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Author's note:** I'm sorry that last chapter was so short. There really wasn't much in that chapter of the movie.

**Chapter Seventeen:** **Ron (and the others) to the Rescue**

"Take a look, guys, and embrace the horror!" Draco yelled. "We got front row tickets to the end of the Earth!"

Harry was staring down, thinking about how they had failed. Suddenly, his intercom crackled to life. He raised his eyes. Over the hills of razor-sharp rock came the other Armadillo, with Ron, Blaise, and Volga.

"YEAHHH!" Harry screamed happily.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

They got closer and Ron stopped the Armadillo. Then, the three of them got out., Ron faced Harry. "Did ya miss me?" he asked happily.

"Ron, I got just five words for ya: DAMN GLAD TO SEE YA, BOY!" Harry yelled.

"That's six words," Ron laughed. "So where's this hole you need dug?"

"William, you're not going to believe this, but the other Armadillo has arrived!" everyone clapped and cheered.

"Your boyfriend's back," William said to Hermione. She smiled happily.

"Houston, drilling has recommenced," Commander Teg said.

"Do you think they can drill two hundred fifty feet in an hour?" William asked.

Hermione sighed. "They better."

"Punch it through," Harry said. "We've got one hour, two hundred fifty feet to drill. This is our last transmission, last drill bit."

"Goin' down!" Ron said as he drove the drill further into the ground.

Then, the ground began to rumble. "Damn! Not another earthquake!" yelled Harry.

"It's how we lost Oliver," George said.

"Ron, back out now!" Harry screamed.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"We're gonna blow the transmission! Back out now!"

"Dammit, if you're ever gonna trust me, ever, for once in your life, trust me now!" Ron yelled.

It was time to make that life-or-death decision. "Drive it through," Harry said.

"Alright I'm goin' through her!" Ron yelled.

Meanwhile, Smith ran through the ship and past Draco, who was bound and gagged to a chair. "Hey!" Draco tried to say.

Smith pulled the tape off of his mouth and looked at Draco.

"What? Just tryin' to have some fun before I die!" he protested.

"Whoa, they got problems," said NASA official Teller. "Earthquake…"

"How deep are we…?" Harry managed to say.

"Seven seventy- five!" Ron yelled.

"Keep goin'!" Harry yelled.

"Seven eighty! Seven eighty five!"

Teller watched the screen. "Seven eighty-five, come on, come on…"

"Seven ninety-one! Ninety-four! Ninety-eight! Eight-oh-two, Harry!" Ron yelled triumphantly.

"YEAH BABY!" Harry screamed.

"It's not over till we get the bomb down that hole…" said George.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Rock Storm

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Eighteen: Rock Storm**

Now all they had to do was get the bomb into the hole. They worked hard and fast at the job, since they only had thirty-eight minutes to zero barrier. If they didn't get the rock split in two by that time, the Earth would be doomed.

"What's the problem? Why can't we get the bomb down there?" Harry yelled.

"There's a bent pipe jammed in the hole! I'm gonna go cut it loose!" Ron replied.

He hooked a safety wire to his suit, grabbed a tool, and was lowered into the hole to start cutting.

There was a rumbling from above. Another earthquake? "Rock storm!" Harry yelled. Rocks broke off of bigger rocks and crashed to the ground. "Watch out!" he called to George. George moved out of the way just as a huge rock fell where he had been standing.

"Hey, what's goin' on up there?" Ron called. Just then a rock hit the safety wire and flung him out of the hole, propelling him into space. As the safety wire unraveled, Harry struggled to grab it and pull him in.

Finally succeeding, they fell flat on their backs as a giant rock came face-to-face with them. Then the rock storm was over, just like that.

"Harry, you alright?" George asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. We lost Volga though. Volga's dead. Let's get that bomb ready and go home."

As they concentrated on lowering the bomb into the hole, Harry realized that the trip was almost over. If he had made it this far, he could make it the rest of the way.

"Oh, my God," said Smith.

"What?" asked Harry.

"The timer, the remote, the whole thing's dead!"

"What, the bomb is dead?" Ron said.

"No, the trigger's dead. It must have gotten damaged during the rock storm."

There was a long silence. Finally Harry spoke up. "So how do we detonate it?"

"We have eighteen minutes to zero barrier, and we have a problem," said William. "The trigger used to remote detonate the bomb was damaged during the rock storm. That means that somebody's going to have to be left behind."

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be Ron or Harry…


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Drawing Straws

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, which sucks, nor do I own any of the original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Author's note:** There really isn't much to this chapter either, so try not to be too disappointed that it's so short.

**Chapter Eighteen: Drawing Straws**

"Alright," Smith said, "it takes two people to fly this thing. So either you guys draw straws, or we all stay and die."

"I say we all stay and die," replied Draco. "But that's my opinion."

"I'll draw. Let's draw," said Ron.

"Nobody's drawing. I'll stay up here and take care of it," said Harry.

"Well I can't live with that," George said, standing up.

"Nobody asked you to—" said Harry, and the two began to argue.

"Hey," said Blaise. "Let's draw, and let's see who's gonna stay up here and dance."

They all stood up. "I would really like responsibility," said Draco, who was still strapped to the chair.

Harry held up a fistful of wires, and each of them picked one. "Is this good or bad?" George said.

Ron was holding the longest wire. His mouth opened. "Well, we all gotta die, right?" he said. "I'm the guy who gets to do it saving the world."

"I'll take him down," said Harry.

They put on their helmets and stepped into the airlock. When the doors were secure, they opened the outside doors and Ron stepped onto the aor bad?" George said.

Ron was holding the longest wire. His mouth opened. "Well, we all gotta die, right?" he said. "I'm the guy who gets to do it saving the world."

"You plug this into the port," Smith said. "Lift, press, hold." He demonstrated how to do it.

"I'll take him down," said Harry.

They put on their helmets and stepped into the airlock. When the doors were secure, they opened the outside doors and Ron stepped onto the asteroid. "Do me a favor, will ya?" Ron asked. "Tell Hermione that I—I'll always be with her. Okay?"

"Sure," replied Harry. Suddenly he pulled Ron back into the airlock and ripped the mission patch off of his arm. "Give that to William," he yelled before stepping outside. "Make sure William gets that!"

"Harry, you can't do this to me!" Ron screamed, taking his helmet off once the doors were shut and the airlock was secured. "It's my job!"

"You go take care of my best friend now," Harry said. "That's your job."

"I always thought of you and Hermione like siblings," he continued. "But I'd be damn proud to have you marry Hermione."

"Harry…" Ron was in tears now.

"Take care," Harry said as Ron was being sent up to the ship.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Harry Says Goodbye

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own this amazingly sad scene or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Nineteen: Harry Says Goodbye**

Harry sat in the Armadillo, trying to reach NASA. "Houston, do you copy? This is Harry Potter."

William motioned for Hermione to have a seat in front of a screen, video camera, and microphone. She watched the screen, not knowing what to expect. Then Harry's face appeared. "Harry?" she said, her voice breaking and tear coming to her eyes.

"Hi Hermione." He said smiling. His smile faded. "Hermione, I know I promised you I was coming home."

She opened her mouth to speak. "I don't under—understand."

Harry sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to break that promise."

Tears came to her eyes. "I love you so much, Harry, and I'm so proud of you. I'm so scared. I'm so scared."

His voice broke. "I know it. But there won't be anything to be scared of soon. Hermione, I want you to know that Ron saved us. He did."

Hearing that over the intercom, Ron smiled.

"I want you to tell George, that I couldn't have done it without him. None of it."

Now it was George's turn to smile.

"I want you to take care of Ron…"

Ron was crying now.

"I wish I could be there, to watch you at your wedding," Harry said.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face.

"But I'll—" Harry began to cry—"I'll look in on ya from time to time, okay? I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Gotta go now," he said.

"Harry no!" but then the screen went blank. "No, Harry, no…" she cried.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Harry, You the Man!

**Title:** Armageddon HP Style

**Author:** Jennifer

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, which really sucks, nor do I own any original scenes or dialogue from the movie _Armageddon._

**Chapter Twenty-Two: "Harry, You the Man!"**

Everyone rushed around on the shuttle, trying to get prepared for take-off. "Set main thrusters!" Smith commanded.

Everyone was strapped into their seats. "What the hell's goin' on up there? Why haven't you guys left yet?" Harry asked.

"We're going Harry," said Commander Teg. "OMS Pod 3 start confirmed!"

Then there was a problem. The ship wouldn't start. "Come on, fix it! We got no time, no time!" Smith yelled. Commander Teg went to check out the problem. George went with her. "Hey, where ya goin?" Ron asked.

"Oh, come on! We're stayin' we're goin', make up your minds!" Draco yelled.

"Come on, Teg, come on," Smith said to himself.

"Get out of here! You have less than three minutes!" Harry yelled.

"Blow the bomb, Harry! We're with ya!" Draco yelled.

Commander Teg was looking at the control panel. George began to inspect it too. "Back off, you don't know the components," Teg commanded.

"Eh…European components, American components, all made in Taiwan!" George yelled.

Everyone at NASA listened to the intercom. "Houston we have no fire," Smith said.

"No fire? What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means we got a busted ship."

"A busted ship? And I'm strapped in here? I had a great spot picked out there!" Draco yelled.

"_Freedom_, let's go, let's fire that engine! If there's not a way, you find a way! Let's go, let's fire that engine!"

"You guys got less than a minute," Harry said. "Don't think I won't blow this thing!"

"I'm telling you, I know how to fix it, please move," George said to Teg. "I'll have to take you away if you don't move."

"Smith get out of here, it's gettin' bad down here," Harry groaned.

"I'm telling you, please MOVE!" George pushed her away. "This is how we do things…where I come from!" he grabbed a wrench and started hitting the machine. "Because I don't want to stay here anymore! I…" Then the ship started up. "Yeah!"

"She's coming back!" William yelled.

"She's hot!"

They sat down in their seats, strapped themselves up, and took off. The earthquakes and eruptions were getting worse. "Rain all you want, you son of a bitch," Harry challenged it.

As they flew, Smith stared into the vast vortex of space. "Thank you, Harry," he said.

Then the worst earthquake hit, knocking Harry to his feet. Harry groaned in pain.

"Shuttle's out of range, still no detonation," said official Watson.

Smith shook his head. "Something's not right, too much time has gone by."

Harry tightened his grip on the ground and pulled himself up. He knew he had made the right decision. He looked up toward the Earth, his home where his friends were. He knew he was going to be a hero once again, but for the last time.

They were five seconds from zero barrier. "We win, Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Press the button, Harry!" William yelled.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Harry took a deep breath and pressed the button.

_Parents – love – wizard – friends – Hogwarts – Earth – Ron – Hermione_

Darkness.

Silence.

Harry knows he will always be with his friends.

"Yo Harry, you the man," George said quietly.

They were getting ready to touch down back at NASA space center. "Houston, we see you," Smith said, "and you never looked so good."

"I have to say I have a terrible fear of flying," Ron said. "So it'd be an awful shame to die now."

They touched down and Smith punched the emergency exit button. "Welcome home, astronauts," he said.

"Remember guys, we're heroes now. So that whole thing about me and the gun on the asteroid, let's keep that under wraps." Draco said. With that, he, George, Blaise, Ron, Colonal Smith, and Commander Teg jumped down the inflated slide and walked down the runway.

The first one out of the crowd was Hermione. She ran up to Ron, and he lifted her into the air and hugged her tightly. Everyone clapped.

Hermione was stroking Ron's face when Smith walked up and saluted her. "Colonal Jason Smith, United States Air Force, ma'am. Requesting permission to shake the hand of the best friend…of the bravest man I've ever met."

Tears coming to her eyes, Hermione shook his hand. He walked away as William walked up to them. "You did it, soldier," he said, patting Ron's shoulder.

"Harry wanted you to have this," Ron said, handing him the mission patch.

William smiled. "He did, huh?"

With jets soaring overhead, Ron and Hermione moved in for a passionate kiss.

THE END

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

2X  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing


End file.
